ex astris
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Kali ini Naruto juga yang ada di sana. Beberapa meter dari Sakura, diguyur hujan dan dibalur darah Sasuke. Menatapnya dalam beberapa detik yang terasa selamanya. Kacau. [sekuel ad astra. sasusaku/narusaku. au.]


Langkah kaki Naruto tidak terdengar asing waktu dia akhirnya datang— _pulang_, kalau Sasuke boleh bilang.

Udara Inggris pastilah menjaganya dengan baik, menumbuhkan helai-helai pirangnya semakin lebat dan mengasah sorot matanya semakin tajam. Mungkin juga membuat kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, karena waktu buku-buku jari itu menubruk rahang Sasuke, rasanya dua kali lipat lebih sakit daripada ketika mereka lulus SMA empat tahun lalu.

"Apa kabar?" Suara Naruto jauh lebih parau dari yang pernah dia kenal.

Sasuke tertawa, meludahkan darah. "Apa kabar Sakura, maksudmu?"

.

_a sasusaku fanfiction written by GinevraPutri_

.

**ex astris**

—_from the stars_

.

[sekuel ad astra —_to the stars_]

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

**BAGIAN I: Uchiha Sasuke dan Cincin Berlian**

.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam di ponsel. Angka di sana menunjuk pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stang motor, seolah ingin membunuh waktu. Dan sementara pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, hawa malam semakin kejam merasuk.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia jadi kurang kerjaan di depan fakultas orang, sendirian malam-malam. Sakura selalu menjadi alasan utamanya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari cukup untuk menggugah tidur nyenyaknya di sofa, lebih dari cukup untuk mengabaikan perut keroncongannya yang butuh diisi. Untuk sahabat-sejak-kecilnya itu, Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan menunda makan malamnya dua atau tiga jam untuk mengantri di kafetaria belakang kampus semalam suntuk.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar gedung dengan satu kuapan lebar dan tumpukan kertas di lengan kanan. Matanya sudah separuh terpejam waktu dia mencapai Sasuke di tempat parkir. Gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi jemarinya menggapai bahu Sasuke untuk naik ke atas jok. Sakura menyandarkan kepala ke punggung cowok di depannya dan melingkarkan tangan ke sekeliling pinggang seperti refleks. Dia menggumam sedikit, yang kemudian Sasuke simpulkan sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlambat pulang.

Tidak ada konversasi yang berarti, jadi Sasuke menyalakan mesin. Derumnya memanas, membelah kesunyian malam. Udara nyaris mengembun di kaca helm, tapi punggungnya terasa hangat oleh napas kecil-kecil Sakura.

Bintang-bintang di langit bersinar kelewat terang. Seperti ada yang salah.

.

_Terkadang kita berbicara tentang waktu seolah kita mampu mengendalikannya._

.

Malam itu Sasuke tidak pulang dalam gegas. Motornya terhenti di tengah lautan kendaraan dan raung-raungan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dan papan iklan yang membuat segalanya jadi berkunang. Sasuke memarkir motornya di tepi, dan mendongak untuk menatap jembatan penyeberangan beberapa meter di depannya. Jembatan yang sudah begitu tua dan jarang digunakan. Jembatan yang kadang menyentuh sudut paling dalam ulu hatinya.

Pemuda itu bisa melihat lapisan cat yang sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Warna-warni yang dilunturkan gemuruh hujan. Kokoh palang besi yang berkarat digerus badai. Derit anak tangga yang mengeropos dilindas jari-jemari waktu.

Sakura masih bernapas dengan lembut di ruas tulang punggung Sasuke.

Atau mungkin, derum mesin yang tiba-tiba mendingin membuat mimpinya macet, karena gadis itu perlahan menggeliat tidak suka. Keluhan meluncur tidak jelas dari balik bibirnya— tapi Sasuke mengerti setiap jenis gumaman bernada milik Sakura. Tinggi dan rendah, marah dan kecewa, gusar dan bahagia.

"Mau melihat bintang?"

Netra hijau si gadis akhirnya berhenti memejam.

.

_Padahal yang selama ini terjadi adalah waktu mengendalikan kita, mengendalikan perasaan-perasaan yang melayang bebas di udara, mengendalikan kapan harus datang dan kapan harus pergi.. dan mengendalikan kapan harus pulang._

.

Mereka berdiri bersisian di palang jembatan penyeberangan, seperti saat keduanya masih perlu berjinjit untuk melihat mobil-mobil berjajar dan wajah-wajah lelah di balik setir. Seperti saat keduanya masih bocah berseragam sekolah dasar yang termangu melihat senja, belum tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke berharap dia punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, tapi otaknya tiba-tiba menolak berfungsi. Entah angin yang membekukannya atau keberadaan Sakura yang membuatnya keruh— tapi kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Sejak kapan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat setiap kali Sakura ada di sisinya, atau sejak kapan darahnya mendesir setiap kali Sakura menyentuhnya?

Mungkin sudah sejak _lama_.

Sasuke pikir tahun-tahun berlalu begitu saja, seolah waktu enggan menunggu. Seolah ada hal-hal lampau yang seharusnya dilupakan tapi masih melekat sedemikian rupa di ingatan karena manusia memang bebal. Karena manusia keras hati pun keras kepala.

Dan Sasuke pikir, Sakura adalah perwujudan paling nyata dari hal itu.

Mereka berdiri bersisian di palang jembatan penyeberangan, _lagi_. Sementara tawa tak beraturan perlahan terdengar mengalun ringan. Itu bukan tawa olok-olok seperti saat keduanya belia. Sasuke cukup yakin Sakura tertawa sedih. Mungkin menertawakan kehidupan dan dinamikanya yang membunuh (walaupun _seharusnya_ dia tidak pernah menangis di depan Sasuke).

Malam itu pundaknya yang mungil akhirnya menyerah kepada bintang-bintang. Kepada mereka yang bersinar seterang-terangnya, kepada mereka yang berkata seolah semua akan baik-baik saja, kepada mereka yang selalu dia saksikan saat berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Kepada bintang-bintang yang dulu meyakinkan Sakura kalau mereka _bertiga_ akan selalu bersama.

.

_Kita selalu bilang bahwa waktu yang tidak tepat. Kita selalu bilang bahwa waktu yang salah._

.

_"Aneh,"_

Sasuke mendengar serak Sakura di telepon malam itu.

_"Rasanya begitu aneh sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke_-kun_."_

_"Hn."_

_"Tidak seperti saat Hinata_-chan_ pergi." _Sakura berbisik_. "Rasanya berbeda."_

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Matanya terpejam dalam remang kamar di tengah malam. Selimutnya disibak ke samping. Sasuke memaksa dirinya duduk dan bersandar. _"Berbeda bagaimana?"_

Sakura di ujung tersedak. Sasuke yakin gadis itu sekarang sedang berupaya menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Dia diam saja.

Sepuluh menit benar-benar berlalu tanpa sepatah pun kata ketika akhirnya Sasuke mendengar bisikan dari seberang telepon.

_"Rasanya.. sakit."_

Seperti seseorang sedang meremas-remas jantungnya.

_"Bukakan pintu. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."_

_"Jangan,"_ tolak Sakura. _"Aku tidak mau Sasuke-_kun _melihatku sekarang."_

_"Dengar,"_ Sasuke berbicara pada keheningan tengah malam. Getir yang nyeri karena penolakan bertahun-tahun akhirnya datang. _"Setelah dia pergi, Sakura, memangnya kau mau meminjam bahu siapa untuk menangis?"_

Sebuah jeda sebelum suara Sakura kembali terdengar— suara yang semakin parau. _"Aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi."_

_Ada aku_, padahal Sasuke ingin bilang.

_"Aku berjanji akan jadi gadis yang kuat dan tidak cengeng,"_ isak Sakura. _"Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada yang remuk.

"_Sasuke-_kun_.." _Begitu gemetar sampai Sasuke pikir akan lenyap—_ "..aku menyayangimu."_

.

_Lantas apakah waktu pantas disalahkan untuk semua kekacauan hati kita?_

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kira-kira di sana _dia_ sedang apa?"

_Dia?_

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku, meletakkannya di atas pundak Sakura. Merangkul gadis itu.

_Dia lagi yang kaubicarakan?_

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, kemudian ke relung lehernya. Hangat di malam yang beku.

"Kupikir kalau kita sabar menunggu, dia akan kembali. Kupikir.. kupikir dia tidak benar-benar pergi."

Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang salah ketika dia teringat semua memori tentang Sakura saat memandang jembatan masa kecil mereka. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang salah ketika dia mengasumsikan Sakura akan teringat hal yang sama, padahal tidak. Mungkin hanya Sasuke yang salah ketika dia berharap Sakura menyadari keberadaannya selama ini, padahal semua kenangan yang gadis itu miliki selalu tentang _Naruto_ dan tidak pernah Sasuke.

"Empat tahun." Tawa sumbang lagi. "Dan aku masih seperti orang bodoh di sini."

"Kau yang memintanya tidak mengontakmu." Kata-kata Sasuke lebih sumbang, seolah memang bukan itu yang ingin dibuncahkan keluar tenggorokan.

(Dia _lebih dari sadar_ tidak ada yang bisa dipaksakan dan tidak ada yang bisa dihapus.)

Sakura mendesah. "Aku tahu."

_Lalu kenapa mencarinya sekarang?_

"Aku hanya merindukannya." Gadis itu menjawab seolah mendengar, napasnya menggelitik leher Sasuke. Sakura semakin mengubur wajahnya ke kerah kemeja pemuda itu. "Aku ingin tahu kabarnya, melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya."

Sekali itu si lawan bicara diam memandang jajaran kendaraan di bawah kerlap lampu. Pikirannya seolah sengaja dikosongkan agar hatinya tidak terasa sakit.

"Apa.. aku belum cukup untukmu?"

Jantungnya sendiri mendadak berhenti. Sebagian diri Sasuke tidak percaya dia menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras. Sebagian lagi mengamini— mungkin sisi yang sudah terlalu lelah bersembunyi.

Sakura membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat wajah. Tatap keduanya bertemu. Pelukan Sasuke melonggar, sebelum sepenuhnya lepas. Hening membakar udara.

"Apa.. maksud Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Apa.. maksudku?_

"Tentu.. tentu Sasuke-_kun _cukup." Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Hanya saja, kita selalu bertiga sejak dulu. Rasanya seperti ada posisi yang kosong di antara kita berdua. Akan lebih baik kalau.. kalau dia di sini." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Dan Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa celah, tanpa kesempatan mengalihkan pandang. Tenggorokan gadis itu mungkin kering karena dia menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Tidak."

_Bohong._

Sasuke merogoh kantung jaketnya tanpa basa-basi dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak mungil ke dalam jemari _sahabat_-nya.

_Ada cincin berlian di sana_.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

.

_Dia lebih dari sadar tidak ada yang bisa dipaksakan dan tidak ada yang bisa dihapus, tapi begitu pula dengan perasaannya._

.

**BAGIAN II: Haruno Sakura dan Kartu Keluarga**

.

Sakura tidak pernah meragukan matanya sekalipun lensanya sudah bobrok hasil menatap layar laptop setiap malam guna menggarap skripsi. Tapi sekali itu matanya benar-benar jahat, _kejam, _dan biadab. Dia tidak percaya matanya mengarang halusinasi tentang sosok itu. Sosok yang dirindukan sampai sisi-sisi hatinya berdarah.

Berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari kaki mungilnya. _Dia. _Laki-laki itu. Sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan orang lain.

"Apa kabar?"

Dan sekarang telinganya juga berbohong. Semua organ tubuhnya _bohong. _Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini. Tidak mungkin dia berdiri di pelataran kampus saat ini. Tidak mungkin dia _pulang_.

"Apa kabar Sakura, maksudmu?"

Suara lain samar merasuki indranya yang normal. Sakura tersedak rasa sesaknya sendiri. Itu _Sasuke, _Sasuke yang dia kenal, Sasuke sahabatnya yang kemudian—segera—akan menjadi tunangannya.

—_dan bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan seseorang._

"Kau belum sadar seberapa bajingannya dirimu?" Naruto tertawa keras— cukup keras untuk menghujam telinga Sakura dalam-dalam. "Tentu kau belum sadar! Tapi aku sudah muak."

Sakura merasa dingin meski tak ada angin.

"Kenapa.. kenapa harus begini, Sas?"

Tetes pertama hujan malam itu turun. Membasahi pundak Sakura dengan butir air yang merembes melalui celah _sweater. _Cuaca mengamini suasa hatinya.

"..maaf."

Disusul rintik-rintik yang lain. Langit malam sedang marah dan bintang sedang bersembunyi karena takut.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mendengus keras. "Untuk empat tahun kebohongan?"

"Kubilang, maaf."

Kemudian satu pukulan kembali mendarat di rahang kiri Sasuke. "Kau membuatku gila!"

Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

"Kau bilang kau juga akan pergi! Kau bilang itulah cara terbaik mengakhiri semuanya! Kau bilang kau akan meninggalkan Sakura juga, tapi—" Suaranya lenyap ditelan udara. "..tapi _kenapa_?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung dan kepalan Naruto sudah siaga di ujung. Pukulan ketiga harusnya jadi lebih lemah, tapi Sasuke justru tersungkur karena yang satu itu.

Dia memuntahkan darah sekali lagi— mungkin karena semua kebohongan yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya harus dihabiskan.

Hujan menderas seperti orang gila, dan otak Sakura tidak sedikit pun bisa mencerna. Telinganya dibengungkan hujan dan kakinya gemetaran. Tidak ada satu pun dialog yang masuk ke dalam logikanya.

"Aku.. tidak bisa."

Patah-patah Sasuke bicara. Darah menggenangi mulutnya.

"Setelah.. kau pergi, Sakura _hancur_. Aku tidak bisa pergi saat.. saat dia serapuh itu."

Guntur meraung dari kejauhan.

"PENGECUT!" teriak Naruto. Akalnya raib separuh, buku jarinya menghantam wajah Sasuke, lagi dan _lagi_. Menggilas rahangnya, hidungnya, tulang pipinya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana, menyatu dengan aliran air hujan yang membanjiri aspal— tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melawan.

"MATI KAU!"

Diam saja seolah pantas diperlakukan begitu. Diam saja seolah memang bersalah. Diam saja seolah ingin mati.

"CUKUP!"

Akhirnya Sakura menjerit.

.

_Tapi satu tidak pernah cukup karena sejak awal ada dua perasaan._

.

Dia pernah ngotot mau memasukkan nama kedua sahabatnya— Sasuke dan Naruto, atau Naruto dan Sasuke (tentu _ada bedanya_) —ke dalam kartu keluarga waktu masih belia. Ayahnya mengerutkan kening dan bertanya kenapa, tapi ibunya tertawa spontan dan bilang, _"Sakura-_chan_, kami tahu kau sudah menganggap mereka keluarga, tapi kartu itu hanya untuk keluarga yang tinggal di rumah ini, oke?"_

Dan Sakura dengan polosnya mengeluh, "_Kalau begitu biar kusuruh mereka tinggal di sini. Mereka bisa tidur di kamarku dan aku bisa tidur di sofa."_

Kedua orang tuanya hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.

Dan mungkin meskipun berjuta-juta tahun telah berlalu, Sakura akan _selalu _menganggap kedua sahabatnya seperti keluarga. Dia terlahir sebagai anak perempuan tunggal, dan memiliki dua kakak laki-laki yang bisa menjaganya adalah keputusan terbaik _Kami-sama _untuknya. Karena itu, _karena itu, _Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun memusingkan perasaan macam apa yang dia miliki untuk kakak-kakaknya.

Setidaknya sampai malam kelulusan saat Naruto mengajaknya ke pesta dansa.

.

_Tapi cinta pertama.. kata orang, abadi._

.

"Sakura-_chan,_"

Sakura mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Jemarinya tertaut di tengkuk Naruto, sementara jemari si pemuda melingkari pinggangnya dengan manis. Malam itu semua terasa pas, seolah mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Seolah Sakura memang bagian dari tulang rusuk Naruto yang patah.

"Naru-_kun?_"

Hening. Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Alunan musik kadang lenyap kadang timbul dalam pendengaran Sakura. Terlalu lirih jika dibandingkan degup jantungnya yang riuh. Hal yang aneh, karena yang menatapnya adalah Naruto— yang sejak kecil sudah dia peluk semaunya sendiri. Tapi malam ini memang malam yang aneh. Beberapa hari ini juga hari-hari yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dengan Naruto. Dengan mereka berdua.

"Ada apaaa, Naru-_kun?_"

Naruto sepertinya tersadar, karena dia tersenyum waktu berhenti melamun. "Tidak apa-apa," tawanya. "Hanya saja, kau kelihatan lebih cantik malam ini. Pasti gara-gara lampu."

Sakura menggerutu, meski sedikit terhibur juga. Jemarinya menemukan daun telinga Naruto dan menjewernya pelan. Laki-laki itu mengaduh seolah kesakitan dan Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebelum keduanya kembali hanyut dalam tatap masing-masing.

_Konyol._

Karena Sakura pikir, dia baru saja jatuh cinta.

.

_Cinta pertama, kata orang, tidak pernah bisa diduga._

_._

"Ya ampun, jangan nangis gitu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku yakin seratus persen Sasuke bukan benar-benar menyukai si kakak kelas sinting ini."

Sakura menyedot ingusnya dengan marah. "Seratus persen apanya! Jelas-jelas Sasuke-_kun_ yang menembak! Jelas-jelas.. jelas-jelas.." Dan rengekannya kembali pecah. "Aku benci Sasuke-_kun!_"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, mengempaskan tubuhnya di kasur di sebelah Sakura. Menepuk-nepuk kecil bahu gadis itu.

"Hei," gumamnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Mana bisa aku baik-baik saja kalau Sasuke-_kun _begini? Mana bisa, hah?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau kedengaran cemburu."

Sakura menoleh, mengerjap dua kali. "..apa?"

Tapi hanya dibalas dengan cengiran. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Sakura memukul bahu sahabatnya itu pelan. "Bukan cemburu. Aku hanya tidak bisa baik-baik saja kalau Sasuke-_kun _tidak baik-baik saja. Dan jelas dia sedang _error _karena kelakuannya ngawur begitu."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Yah, kita pastikan sendiri saja dia baik-baik saja atau memang gangguan jiwa."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya."

"Ayolah," Naruto bangkit, menarik kedua tangan Sakura. "Aku juga tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau begini."

.

_Cinta pertama, kata orang, sulit diungkapkan._

_._

"Dimana dia?"

Naruto mendekapnya. Erat, seolah tidak akan lepas. Air matanya menggenang. Hatinya ikut remuk.

"Dimana dia, Naru-_kun! _Dimana?"

_Maaf._

"Sasuke-_kun _bilang dia akan selalu ada. Dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi!"

_Maafkan aku, Ra._

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menangis. Membasahi pipi pucatnya dengan air mata. Menggetarkan bahu mungilnya yang kelihatan terlalu rapuh untuk dunia ini. Tapi hari itu adalah yang terparah.

"Apa.. dia juga akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tawanya getir, masih sesenggukan. "Seperti _Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san?_"

Naruto menggeleng, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jemarinya menangkup pipi Sakura. Memaksa gadis itu menatapnya— hanya _dia. _"Lihat aku, Ra. Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Air mata Sakura masih mengalir dan isakannya tidak juga reda. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, seolah ada begitu banyak hal yang berdesakan di dalam, tapi tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Dia merasa begitu sedih sampai rasanya sakit.

Sakura memeluk Naruto kuat-kuat, mencakar punggung pemuda itu. Mencoba meraup habis udara. Mencoba untuk tidak merasa kosong. Mencoba baik-baik saja _tanpa _Sasuke-_kun _miliknya.

.

_Cinta pertama, kata orang, rumit._

.

Naruto yang ada di sana. Menenangkannya di masa-masa itu. Mempercayainya di saat dia gagal dan meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini Naruto juga yang ada di sana. Beberapa meter dari Sakura, diguyur hujan dan dibalur darah Sasuke. Menatapnya dalam beberapa detik yang terasa selamanya. Mata itu. Mata yang sama yang dia kenal. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta di pesta dansa kelulusan dan mata yang menguatkannya saat kedua orang tuanya pergi. Kini mata itu kembali, _untuknya, _tapi sesuatu berubah di sana.

Sesuatu _pecah_.

Dan alih-alih datang untuk memeluknya seperti biasa, seperti yang akan dilakukannya jika mereka kembali ke empat tahun lalu, Naruto justru mundur.

Mesin motornya menggerung di batas deru hujan sementara Sakura menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke telapak tangan. Darah menitik, bercampur dengan air langit, juga air mata. Di aspal sana, Sasuke memuntahkan cairan yang sama.

Dunia Sakura tidak pernah terasa sekacau ini.

.

_Karena itulah dia melupakan siapa cinta pertamanya._

.

**BAGIAN III: Uzumaki Naruto dan Tugas Akhir**

.

Tugas akhirnya adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah pemuda itu alami. Esai tentang siapa dirinya di masa lalu dan siapa dirinya di masa depan. Esai yang menurut dosennya akan membantu mahasiswa menemukan jati diri dan mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tapi bagi Naruto, esai itu hanya akan membuka luka lama— meski dia tetap harus menulisnya untuk lulus.

Hela napasnya begitu panjang. Dia memandang lembaran-lembaran itu di tangannya, di antara jemarinya, begitu dekat— seolah cerita itu baru saja terjadi kemarin, bukan empat tahun lalu.

_Saya adalah seorang buronan di masa lalu. Buronan, setidaknya bagi orang tua saya. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak pelarian yang pernah saya lalui. Kabur dari rumah, jika bangunan itu bisa saya sebut rumah, adalah pilihan yang sangat menggiurkan bagi pengecut seperti saya dahulu. Kabur ke mana? Itu pertanyaan pertama. Tapi rupanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sahabat-sahabat kecil saya membuka pintu rumah mereka. Dan pintu-pintu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat saya bertahan._

_Ada satu pintu, milik Uchiha Sasuke, yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota. Sahabat terbaik saya. Sahabat yang menahan lengan saya untuk memukul habis lawan ketika saya berkelahi di sekolah. Sahabat yang mendudukkan saya di meja belajar, melempar buku, dan menyilangkan tangannya. Sahabat yang selalu berkata, "Sakura tidak akan suka kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh."._

_Sakura.. dia adalah kisah yang lain. Dia yang mempertemukan kami berdua, dan dia juga salah satu dari pintu-pintu penyelamat saya. Dia malaikat saya. Dia—_

Naruto berhenti membaca. Jemarinya gemetar dan pinggiran kertas-kertasnya sedikit berkerut. Gelegak memori masa lalu memenuhi otaknya. Naruto nyaris tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Dia akan pulang dalam beberapa bulan lagi setelah wisuda, tapi tidak sedikit pun semangat menyentuh dirinya. Pikiran tentang bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu menganggu. Pikiran tentang menemui Sakura— _sahabat yang dia cintai_. Dan tentang menemui Sasuke.

_Pengkhianat itu._

.

_Dalam sudut pandangnya, kisah ini mungkin akan terlihat sedikit berbeda._

.

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Naruto menjatuhkan bolanya ke tanah seketika. Gadis merah muda itu memandangnya dengan berlinang air mata. Menyeberangi separuh lapangan hanya dalam beberapa langkah panjang, Naruto akhirnya mencapainya. Jemarinya menyentuh pundak Sakura yang gemetar dan mendekapnya. Gadis itu terisak.

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, "Sasuke-_kun_.."

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala ke dada Naruto. "Dia.. dia menghajar Sasori. Anak kelas sebelah yang menggangguku itu. Dan.. dan sekarang Kepala Sekolah memanggilnya. Aku tidak ingin dia di.. dikeluarkan atau—"

"Sshh," Naruto memotong, melepas pelukannya hanya agar dia bisa menatap Sakura yang sesenggukan. "Kau kenal Sasuke. Dia berpikir dua ratus kali sebelum bertindak. Dan aku yakin melindungimu bukan sesuatu yang akan dia sesali."

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Tapi aku tidak meminta bantuannya. Aku bisa mengatasi Sasori sendiri, tapi dia—"

"Tapi dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Ra."

Jeda.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Sasuke sudah menjagamu sedari dulu. Dia jelas tahu cara melakukannya."

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Memang. Aku yang tidak pernah berhasil menjaganya. Aku yang selalu mendekatkannya pada masalah. Mungkin seharusnya aku dan dia tidak pernah—"

Naruto memutar mata. "Tidak pernah apa? Bertemu? Bersahabat?"

Gelengan pelan. "Sasuke-_kun _adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, Naru-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa.. membiarkannya menjadi tameng untukku di sekolah."

"Hei," Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura. "Dia tidak sendirian dalam hal ini. Aku akan membantunya."

Senyum itu akhirnya terulas sedikit. "Bayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau melihatku begini."

Naruto tertawa. "_Kau sangat cengeng, Sakura_?"

"Atau_ 'Oh, bagus. Aku mempertaruhkan reputasiku di sekolah untuk menolong gadis cengeng sepertimu'._"

Mereka berdua lantas tenggelam dalam tawa.

.

_Dia sendiri adalah si ekspresif yang akan membuat lelucon di belakang kelas saat guru mengajar. Tidak akan ada yang tahu ada berapa banyak goresan di dalam dirinya._

.

Pintu itu dibuka setelah dering bel kedua. Sakura berdiri di sana dalam balutan piama bergambar kelinci favoritnya. Bibirnya mengerucut waktu dia melihat siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini.

"Siapa yang mengusirmu kali ini?" sindirnya. "Tuan atau Nyonya Uzumaki?"

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Tidak ada. Aku kabur sebelum mereka sempat mengusirku."

Sakura memutar mata. Pintunya dibuka lebar-lebar. "Kami baru saja selesai makan malam. Akan kupanaskan sup dari kulkas. Keberatan?"

Naruto maju selangkah dan merangkul gadis di depannya erat-erat. "Kau benar-benar malaikat."

Sakura mengeluh karena tak bisa bernapas. "I-itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku dan Sasuke-_kun _kalau mau menginap!"

Naruto tertawa, melepas rangkulannya dan mengacak rambut Sakura. "_Well, _secara teknis kalian memang malaikatku."

.

_Tidak akan ada yang tahu, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya sekali pun._

.

"Sasuke."

"Ha?"

"Kau sadar tidak, Sakura-_chan _jadi makin banyak penggemarnya belakangan ini?"

Sasuke melepas _earphone_-nya dari telinga sebelah kiri. "Kau bercanda? Penggemarnya _selalu _bertambahbanyak dari tahun ke tahun."

"Aku tahu, tapi.." Jeda. "..mungkin itu karena dia bertambah.. cantik?"

"Apa?"

Naruto melempar tatap tidak bersalah. "Oke, aku mengaku. Kapten bertanya soal bagaimana caraku _mendapatkan _gadis secantik Sakura-_chan_, dan seperti biasa, aku bilang kami hanya berteman. Jadi dia meminta nomor Sakura-_chan _dan—"

"Dan kau berikan?" Sasuke kali ini melepas _earphone_ yang sebelah kanan.

"Tentu tidak! Tenanglah." Naruto merengut, melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku bilang aku harus tanya pada Sakura-_chan _dulu apa dia mau memberikan nomornya, dan menurutmu apakah aku harus—"

"_Tidak._" Sasuke menandas dengan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu _tidak?_"

"Maksudku adalah, katakan pada kaptenmu bahwa kau sudah bertanya dan Sakura menjawab tidak."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kurasa Sakura bakalan jawab _iya. _Kau tahu, yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah _kapten _tim sepak bola."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak bisa menjauhkannya dari kesempatan—"

"—berpacaran dengan kapten tim sepak bola?" Sasuke mendengus. "Percayalah, popularitas adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura inginkan. Itu sebabnya dia memendam diri dengan buku-buku tua itu di perpustakaan."

Naruto nyengir. "O..ke. Mungkin kau mengenalnya lebih baik daripada aku." Bahunya menyenggol bahu Sasuke. "Aku akan bilang tidak pada kapten."

.

_Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal luka-lukanya._

.

"Hei," Sakura mendatanginya di kelasnya sore itu sepulang sekolah. Naruto perlu menengok ke belakang punggung gadis itu karena dia tampak sendirian. Tidak ada Sasuke bersamanya, yang mana bukan pemandangan wajar.

"Hei." Naruto balas menyapa. "Mana bocah menyebalkan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Soal ulang tahunnya."

"Ulang tahun Sasuke? Kapan?"

Sakura menimpuknya dengan punggung tangan. "Kau ini. Selalu saja lupa. Ulang tahunnya bulan depan."

Naruto menghela napas. "_Masih _bulan depan? Dan kenapa sekarang kau sudah menggerecokiku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Karena ini tahun yang penting, tentu saja! Tahun ini Sasuke-_kun _berusia 17 tahun. _Sweet seventeen." _Gadis itu menekankan kata-katanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Naru-_kun _harus membantuku membuatkan pesta yang paling meriah untuknya!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau yakin, pesta meriah adalah hal yang diinginkan Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura optimis. "Kita selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan _bento _di sisi sungai, _setiap_ tahun." Netra hijaunya berputar bosan. "Tahun ini harus istimewa!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja rencanaku, oke?" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ringan, seolah yakin semesta akan bekerja sama dengannya. "Percaya deh, ini bakal jadi pesta terbaik yang pernah ada."

.

_Karena luka-luka itu memang tidak pernah terasa kapan datangnya._

.

Tapi pesta itu _memang _pesta terbaik yang pernah ada.

Digelar megah di rumah Sakura dengan nyaris seluruh murid SMA mereka datang, meskipun Sasuke hanya punya sedikit teman. Sakura yang menarik mereka. Dan walaupun banyak di antara mereka tidak mengenal Sasuke secara langsung, mereka tetap menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan membawakan kado dan hal-hal lainnya untuk Sasuke. Semua berjalan menyenangkan.

—kecuali, tentu saja, bagi si 17 tahun.

"Naru-_kun_, dimana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura muncul dengan gemas. "Dia setidaknya harus mencicipi kue ulang tahunnya sendiri!"

Naruto tersenyum. Bahunya mengedik ke arah kursi taman di luar rumah. Lewat jendela, Sakura bisa melihat bahu yang begitu tegap itu duduk sendiri di sana.

"Oh, _Kami-sama, _apa yang dia pikirkan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan bersiap menyusul.

Naruto menghentikannya dengan menyentuh pergelengan tangan gadis itu. "Hei. Jangan memaksanya masuk ke sini. Keluar sana dan temani dia."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Tapi pestanya ada di sebelah sini, Naru-_kun._"

"Ya, dan aku akan memastikannya tetap berjalan dengan sempurna. Kau urus saja teman kita yang satu itu, oke?" Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela napas dan mengiyakan. Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Kadang-kadang mereka bertiga bisa jadi begitu sederhana.

.

_Mungkin juga ada beberapa luka yang dia gores sendiri._

.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul?"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Jemarinya memainkan pintu mobil. "Menyusul.."

"Ke Inggris. Tentu saja."

Hela napas. "Entahlah. Mungkin saat dia sudah merasa lebih baik."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kopernya dicengkeram erat. "Apa.. dia menangis?"

Pirang itu menoleh ke belakang punggung Sasuke, ke ambang pintu di mana Sakura sedang bersiap-siap ikut pergi ke bandara. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress _selutut yang tampak begitu cantik padanya, atau mungkin semua yang dia kenakan memang selalu kelihatan luar biasa. Senyumnya begitu manis, begitu lebar, dan begitu tanpa beban.

"Semalaman." Sasuke menjawab.

Naruto menelan ludah.

.

_Tapi juga ada luka sayatan lain yang lebih dalam._

.

_Inggris adalah kisah yang baru. Bersih dan menjanjikan. Semua mimpi bisa terwujud di sini. Saya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Saya bisa meraih apa yang tidak bisa saya raih di masa lalu._

_Tapi sayangnya, Inggris tidak begitu saja menyembuhkan luka saya. Tidak sedikit pun. Tidak akan pernah, karena Inggris tidak memiliki Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke._

Esai itu berakhir di situ. Naruto menghela napas berat. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, saat pesawatnya mendarat di Jepang nanti, dia harap kesakitannya juga dapat berakhir.

.

_Kendati tidak pernah mengaduh, rasanya.. menyakitkan._

.

"CUKUP!"

Seperti nyawanya dicabut, jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdegup setelah degup gila-gilaan saat menghajar Sasuke tadi. Wajahnya diangkat dan meskipun rambut pirangnya yang basah diguyur hujan menutupi pandangan, dia masih bisa melihatnya.

Haruno Sakura, _si cantik itu_.

Rambut merah muda yang Naruto ingat selalu berbau harum itu kini menggantung kusut sementara wajah panik si gadis memenuhi penglihatannya. _Tentu _dia panik. Dia baru saja menyaksikan dua sahabat yang paling dicintainya berkelahi. Naruto mendadak ingat betapa sering Sakura menangis dan merengek dan merajuk padanya dulu. Kini dia sudah dewasa, _demi Tuhan_, lihatlah. Dan di jemarinya melingkar sebuah cincin berlian.

Naruto tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk _sadar._

Sadar bahwa dia sudah pergi terlalu lama untuk mengklaim apa yang dulu adalah miliknya. Sadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu naif untuk percaya bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi kenyataannya manusia adalah makhluk antagonis. Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali bukan pengecualian.

Langkahnya membawanya pergi, beranjak dari sana. Menjauh dari apa pun nanti yang bisa melukai dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Dia sudah letih.

Dia ingin semua ini selesai.

.

_Kendati tidak pernah bicara.. rasanya menyiksa._

.

**BAGIAN IV: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Kue Kering**

.

"Aku berbohong."

Sisa-sisa hujan masih setia turun. Mengalir pelan melalui pinggir atap, lalu memasuki pipa penampung, masuk ke bawah tanah, hilang, meresap.

"Aku menerima beasiswa itu."

Tokyo dalam gerimis. Semua terasa lambat. Malam masih panjang.

"Seharusnya aku juga berangkat ke Inggris— tapi aku tidak pergi."

Semua tahu kata 'seharusnya' terlalu banyak digunakan karena ada terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam hidup.

"Kami berdua berjanji akan pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Untuk mencari seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang bukan kami. Untuk bahagia di luar lingkaran ini. Naruto pergi lebih dulu, dan.. dan aku seharusnya menyusul, tapi—"

Semua tahu kata 'janji' terlalu banyak digunakan karena ada terlalu banyak rasa takut tentang harapan yang kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu alasannya, sejak awal, kenapa kita bertiga tidak pernah bisa jadi seperti sahabat yang lain. Kenapa kami perlu pergi darimu. Karena kami berdua _mencintaimu, _Ra."

Semua tahu kata 'alasan' terlalu banyak digunakan karena ada terlalu banyak perasaan yang tidak punya penjelasan.

"Dan itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk melepaskanmu— untuk meloloskanmu dari keinginan konyol kami untuk memiliki."

Semua tahu kata 'melepaskan' terlalu banyak digunakan karena ada terlalu banyak kecewa yang perlu diterima.

"Naruto tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri— tapi aku menyuruhnya tetap pergi. _Aku _yang membuatnya berjanji. Berat baginya, tapi dia juga tidak mau bersikap egois. Dia tidak mau kita tetap ada di titik yang sama, setelah bertahun-tahun bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja."

Dan semua tahu kata 'baik-baik saja' terlalu banyak digunakan karena ada terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang perlu dirahasiakan.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Ra. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk berada di sisimu, dan tidak peduli berapa waktu yang dia habiskan untuk menghilang, kau akan tetap memilihnya."

Sasuke kemudian menatap _emerald_ itu, berusaha menyembunyikan kesakitannya sendiri dan mencari kesakitan lain di mata gadisnya.

"Karena mungkin, yang sejak awal perlu kulakukan hanyalah memberimu jarak, waktu, dan kesempatan untuk memilih."

"Sasuke-_kun—"_

"Untuk memilihnya."

Jemarinya mengepal, seluruh dirinya bertumpu pada satu pikiran rasional— hanya satu, tidak lebih. Sementara sisanya gemetar karena perasaan. Perasaan yang begitu egois, begitu semena-mena, begitu menyakitkan. Perasaan yang menyeretnya dalam seluruh kekacauan ini dan meninggalkannya dengan semua rasa bersalah yang pantas dia dapatkan. Pukulan Naruto bukan apa-apa. Sasuke pantas mendapat yang lebih buruk. Dia pantas _mati. _Dia yang membunuh persahabatan mereka— hanya untuk khayalan bodohnya tentang memiliki tuan putri dari negeri dongeng.

_Sasuke adalah pangeran jahat itu_.

Sakura perlahan menggeleng, tertawa getir. Dia pernah merasakan dunianya runtuh, sekali, tapi tidak sesakit ini. "Sasuke-_kun_," tawanya, "kau kedengaran sangat bodoh, kau tahu?"

Sssuke setuju dengan gadis itu. Dia mengangkat jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura yang terlalu hangat. Hujan membuat tangisnya tak terlihat. Hujan seharusnya juga bisa menyembunyikan perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Perasaan itu mekar seperti bunga beracun yang menyakiti semua orang.

"Apa lagi?" Sakura melirih, jemari Sasuke di pipinya terasa panas. "Apa lagi yang kau rahasiakan dariku? Apa lagi akan kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak berhenti. Dia menangkup wajah Sakura persis seperti dalam mimpi-mimpi sialan yang pernah dilaluinya. "Maaf."

Sakura terisak. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melakukan hal paling egois yang bisa kulakukan padamu."

Sasuke mencium—

(_Selamanya gadis itu akan selalu menjadi gadisnya. Sahabat sejak kecilnya. Haruno Sakura-nya.)_

—bibir Sakura_._

_._

_Sejak awal dia tahu apa yang diramalkan bintang-bintang itu bohong._

_._

Ada jeda yang panjang di antara ciuman itu.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa disampaikan, karena terlalu rumit atau terlalu sakit. Sakura mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, kepalanya terlalu pening untuk berpikir. Yang dapat disuarakannya hanyalah—

"Kenapa?"

_Kenapa menciumku?_

"Karena ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kumenangkan darinya, Ra."

Sakura menatap Sasuke— dan tiba tiba semuanya jadi sangat jelas.

"Ciuman pertamamu."

.

_Karena bintang-bintang itu konyol._

.

"Kalah lagi?" Sakura terbahak dari ruang makan.

Sasuke melepas sarung tangannya di meja ruang tamu dengan kasar, mengacak rambutnya kesal. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memeluk bola kesayangannya.

"Kau harusnya tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dalam olahraga, Sas." Cowok pirang itu nyengir. "Jangan konyol."

"Aku sudah membaca semua teori soal penjaga gawang dan seharusnya itu mudah," gerutu Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tenggelam dalam tawa. "Sakura-_chan_, kau harus dengar temanmu marah-marah karena kukalahkan lagi."

Sakura muncul membawa senampan kue kering yang masih panas dari oven, tersenyum riang. "Oh, ayolah, jangan murung gitu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkan sesuatu yang lain."

"Seperti apa?" ledek Naruto. "Bahkan dalam urusan cewek, aku masih memimpin."

"Jelas, _playboy_ sepertimu!" Sakura memutar mata. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah memenangkan hatiku, kok. Tenang saja."

Naruto mendengus geli. "Ya, ya, terserah saja."

Sakura mencomot kuenya sendiri dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau harus coba kue buatanku."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sakura memasukkan sekeping kue di atas lidahnya. Tepat saat Naruto selesai mengunyah kuenya dan berteriak.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! KAU LUPA MEMASUKKAN GULA LAGI!"

Gadis itu refleks memucat. "H-hah?"

Sasuke menelan kuenya. Matanya mencapai mata Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu dia tersenyum. "Rasanya enak."

"Oohhh, kau sudah gila." Naruto memegangi tenggorokannya seperti baru saja keracunan. "Hidupku saja tidak sepahit kue ini."

Sakura melemparinya lirikan sinis. "Aku benar-benar bakal mencuci mulutmu lain kali, Naru-_kun_."

.

_Begitu indah dan bersinar, begitu mudah dititipi harapan._

.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya persis di depan rumah Sakura. Udara beku— jarinya kebas, lidahnya kelu. Tidak ada konversasi semenjak ciuman itu. Keduanya tidak ingin berkata-kata, larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Mungkin takut kalau nanti yang keluar malah jadi kontradiksi.

Sakura turun dari jok diikuti Sasuke. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan lama sekali dalam diam. Seperti ada yang ingin dikatakan. Seperti ada yang ingin dibuncahkan dari ujung tenggorokan. Seperti keduanya tidak ingin pergi tapi diharuskan oleh situasi.

Netra hijau itu menemukan oniks hitam-_nya_.

Sisi baiknya, Sakura kini jadi bisa memandang jelas luka itu sekali tatap. Jauh di kedalaman mata Sasuke, tempatnya menyimpan semua sakit dan semua getir kecewa, tempatnya bersembunyi dari Naruto maupun Sakura. Tempatnya menimbun kata cinta dan resah akan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Jemari si merah muda perlahan mengalur ke tengkuk pemudanya, bertumpu, berjinjit untuk—

_Dan mungkin, Sakura benar-benar memikirkannya sekarang.._

—mengecup ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

_..memikirkan betapa dia telah jatuh cinta untuk Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu, jauh sebelum Naruto datang._

Memikirkan bahwa mungkin, Sasuke punya tempat yang sama di hatinya, sebagaimana Naruto memilikinya sejak awal. Jauh sebelum pesta dansa kelulusan, jauh sebelum mereka menemukan si pirang yang ketakutan di bawah meja sekolah dasar. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melukai semua orang karena dia mencintai Sakura sebegitu dalam sejak awal. Dan gadis itu tidak pernah mengerti.. tidak pernah sekedar bertanya. Karena Sasuke juga tidak pernah mengatakannya.

_Kurasa.. cinta pertama tidak selamanya tunggal._

.

_Sampai bintang itu jatuh._

_._

Sasuke berdiri di ujung dermaga. Kapalnya akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Dia masih menunggu seseorang.

.

_Jatuh dan tersesat._

_._

Masih ada jejak tangis di pipi Sakura ketika gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. Jemari Sasuke kebas dan nyeri di tulang pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia tidak menyentuh Sakura di pinggangnya, tidak di punggungnya, tidak di garis rahangnya.

Tidak bergerak sampai Sakura menarik diri.

Gadis itu menumpu tubuhnya— kali ini benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan. Kecupannya terasa pahit pada luka di bibir Sasuke— seolah kemampuan menyembuhkan yang dulu dia miliki kini raib entah ke mana. Cincin Sakura terasa beku di tangan kiri, seolah berlian yang berkilau itu menertawakannya. Hatinya terasa kalut. Gadis itu menahan air matanya, jemarinya mengepal. Dia _selalu_ rapuh— tapi setidaknya dulu dia punya bahu untuk disandari. Sekarang akan ada bagian dari dirinya yang selalu merasa kosong.

Sasuke memaksa lengannya yang kaku bergerak, menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, jemari menggengam jemari. Tidak ada kehangatan yang sama dari masa kecil mereka, karena genggaman itu begitu getir. Keduanya memang tidak pernah lupa bagaimana cincin di jari Sakura melingkar, di jembatan penyeberangan pada suatu malam. Keduanya memang tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mereka menyerah pada kata _sahabat _yang meletakkan batasannya di tengah-tengah. Dan mungkin keduanya juga tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Sasuke melepas cincin itu dari jemari gadisnya, menariknya perlahan seolah menyesal.

_Seolah semuanya sudah usai._

Bibir Sakura bergetar. "Kurasa.. kurasa mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu tidak akan membawa banyak perubahan, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Cincin itu sepenuhnya lepas dari jari Sakura. "Setelah malam ini, kurasa aku tidak ingin kau mencintaiku."

_Itu keputusannya_.

Ada hal-hal bodoh malam itu yang kelak pasti Sakura sesali. Betapa dia mengabaikan semua getar-getir berontak di dasar relung hatinya dan memilih untuk mundur. Betapa dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk terus menjauh dari Sasuke. Betapa dia melepas _sahabat_ terakhirnya dan melangkah pergi. Betapa dia masih terhenti di depan pintu rumah untuk sebuah kebimbangan.

Tapi mungkin bukan itu yang paling buruk.

Bagian terburuknya? Sakura akhirnya menutup pintu dan mulai menangis.

_Lagi._

.

_Karena bintang, juga bisa jatuh._

_._

Seseorang itu akhirnya datang.

Sasuke mengamati sementara orang itu berjalan mendekat, menyejajarinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, dan matanya memandang laut. Dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku setuju untuk datang karena kau bilang ini yang terakhir."

Semua tingkah lakunya tidak pernah berubah.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ini yang terakhir." Tangan kanannya diulurkan, kepalannya menggenggam sesuatu.

_Sebuah cincin._

"Apa yang—"

"Aku tidak ingin menjanjikan apa-apa padamu lagi." Dia menyela. Apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya harus dilakukan secepat mungkin, agar tidak ada celah untuk berubah pikiran. "Tapi ini untuk janjiku yang tertunda."

Pemuda itu membalikkan tangannya dan membiarkan cincin tersebut jatuh ke dalam air— bergelembung, sebelum tenggelam, dan perlahan hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Sasuke—"

"Selesai. Aku dan Sakura sudah selesai."

Naruto menatapnya, separuh sedih, separuh tidak mengerti. "Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Kapal ini?" Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu."

Hela napas milik Naruto yang begitu familiar terdengar. Dia terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapannya yang selanjutnya. "Kalau begitu jaga dirimu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kau juga."

"Dulu kita akan bilang—" Naruto tertawa kecil. "—_jaga Sakura_, saat salah satu dari kita akan pergi jauh."

Sasuke tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kudengar gelar sarjananya sudah dekat?"

"Ya, wisudanya bulan depan."

Sedikit jeda yang aneh.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sekali lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, tentu. Kuliah bukan duniaku, itu milik Sakura."

Naruto diam saja. "Kau akan menghubunginya?"

Gelengan. "Tidak."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke sedikit menoleh. "Kau bercanda? Dia bakal menangis tiga kali sehari."

Naruto tertawa.

"Tapi dia akan jadi lebih kuat." Sasuke memandang batas laut di kejauhan. "Aku yakin."

"Mungkin kau benar."

Keduanya saling bertukar tatap. Kemudian saling mengangguk. Saling berjabat tangan. Saling memaafkan. Di tempat lain, yang mungkin terletak berkilo-kilo meter atau hanya beberapa langkah kaki jauhnya, kita tahu seorang gadis juga sedang belajar memaafkan bintang-bintang. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, kalau ketiganya beruntung, mereka akan berhasil saling melupakan.

Ledakan sinar matahari akhirnya menyentuh permukaan air.

Senja perlahan-lahan dimulai, dan seketika.. semua _usai._

.

_Untuk perpisahan-perpisahan yang lain.._

_..ada salam __**dari bintang-bintang**_**.**

_._

**fin**

.

a/n:

halo. ketemu lagi setelah satu tahun _ad astra _terbit. mungkin ada yang nanya dari dulu kenapa judulnya berbau bintang-bintang, karena bintang di sini melambangkan takdir. beberapa orang percaya kalau takdir manusia sudah digariskan (pada bintang-bintang) jauh sebelum mereka lahir. termasuk pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta dan karena siapa kita akan terluka.

oke, itu melankolis. tapi serius, setahun ini saya nggak bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiran saya mengenai mereka bertiga (sasuke, sakura, naruto) setelah naruto pergi ke Inggris di _ad astra_. _I AM on hiatus, _tapi rasanya tuh ngganjel aja. jadi saya balik, semata-mata supaya nggak kepikiran. dan jangan protes kenapa _sad end _lagi. _c'mon_, kita semua sadar perang perasaan kaya mereka bertiga nggak bakal ada pemenangnya, _right?_ bakal kerasa nggak adil kalau salah satunya menang (bisa-bisa saya digebukin _fans _narusaku/sasusaku), huhu.

omong-omong ada pendapat soal _ooc_-nya sasuke kali ini? sempet kepikiran juga, tapi menurut saya sasuke butuh ngomong banyak, butuh ngejelasin banyak, karena yang dipendam juga banyak :( atau ada yang kepikiran soal sakura yang dengan naifnya nggak bisa milih salah satu di antara mereka? haha,_ just let me know!_

terakhir, makasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian. _i really hope you guys enjoy it, _karena udah pada nagih sekuel dari tahun lalu hihi. _anyway don't forget to leave me ur review! :)_

_with love,_

Putri.


End file.
